orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Nicky Nichols
Nicole "Nicky" Nichols is an inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary. She was sent to Maximum Security in Season Three and returned in Season Four. She is portrayed by Natasha Lyonne. Personality Nicky is a sarcastic, humorous, kind, wise, grounded and down-to-earth loud mouth with an acerbic wit. She has a considerable sexual appetite, and in "Low Self Esteem City" even competes with Big Boo to have sex with as many inmates as possible. She is highly intuitive and was easily able to deduce that one of the inmates was smuggling drugs into the prison (passed orally through a kiss, then digested). Despite her hardened, jokester exterior, Nicky has a soft and vulnerable side, seen most times, especially around Morello. She is still affected by her past as a drug addict, as is shown when she speaks about her heroin addiction at AA. Her conflicted feelings towards heroin are shown by her shaken reaction when Taystee gives her heroin, as well as when she is shown staring into the vent containing the heroin she stole from Vee. During her time in prison she managed to stay clean for 3 years, but eventually relapsed in season 4 after being sent to Maximum Security where she felt alone and desperate. Physical Appearance Nicky has big eyes and a wide face. Her hair is copper blonde and curly/wavy and its unkempt appearance is a key identifying feature. She also has 3 tattoos, one on her lower left arm, which resembles a pyramid shape, one near her right elbow, a star shape and another also on her right arm, which supposedly resembles teardrops or rainfall. Nicky is also always seen wearing mascara and eyeliner and a St. Joseph necklace, significant to her. Biography For a list of episodes featuring Nicky's flashbacks, see here. Childhood Nichols was born sometime between 1983-1984 and grew up in New York City. From a young age she was estranged from her mother, Marka Nichols, a wealthy but extraordinarily selfish socialite who now lives in Brazil, and was raised by a nanny. Marka lived in a separate house to Nicky, with her boyfriend, Pablo, who does not like children. Nichols had a problematic relationship with her mother, who had never really been there to take care or responsibility for her needs, except for financial support. It is believed Marka has never once visited Nicky during her time at Litchfield, due to her being an "embarrassment." Before Litchfield Nichols being neglected by her mother mostly contributed in her decision to start using drugs. Being a former heroin junkie, her addiction resulted in the need for open-heart surgery due to bacterial endocarditis, which can be caused by the use of a dirty needle. When she was in her twenties and living in New York City, Nicky's circle of friends searched for and used heroin. On one occasion, she and her friends, Drew and Jade, stole a taxi in order to arrive to a dealer's home on time. Nicky was able to only drive less than a city block when she collided with another car at high speed, wrecking the taxi and disabling it. Although she was driving, her two friends were arrested for stealing the taxi. ").]] Later, Nicky and an accomplice broke into the apartment of a woman with expensive books. Their plan was to sell the books in order to buy more heroin. She was subsequently arrested for breaking and entering while also carrying heroin on her person. She later met with her mother and an attorney to work out the finer details of her case and possible sentence. After harshly rejecting the attorney's initial offer, Nicky berates her mother for being neglectful and setting her on a path of self-destruction. Life at Litchfield Season One Upon first arriving at Litchfield, Red had supported and advised Nichols through her worst bouts of cold turkey and detox. She helped her remain clean during her first years at Litchfield, and continues to do so. For this reason, Nicky has disowned her mother, and now looks up to Red as a mother figure, to the point where she openly calls her "mom" or "mommy" in the presence of other inmates, Red in turn openly treats her as if she were her daughter. .]] At the start of Season One, Nicky has just returned from the SHU, having been sent there for insulting a guard, telling them to "kiss her ass." ''She swiftly befriends both Piper and Alex, expressing curiosity about what happened between the two of them outside of prison. At the start of the season, Nicky was also having an ongoing sexual relationship with Lorna Muccio. Morello called it off under the guise of it not being fair to Christopher, her supposed fiancé, which upset and made her bitter for quite some time. Nevertheless, Nicky continues to make numerous attempts to get back together with Lorna throughout the series, suggesting that her feelings for her may be romantic; however, the two remained firm friends. As of "Imaginary Enemies", Nicky had two years left of her five year sentence, confirming that in season one, she had already spend three years of her time. Season Two Season Two shows Nicky lusting after many other women in Litchfield, where she keeps a record book of the inmates she has been sexually involved with. She and Big Boo start a competition over how many women they can have sex with, with points given for more challenging conquests, such as prison guards. As such, Nicky tries to proposition CO Susan Fischer, but is rebuffed. There is rivalry seen between her and Big Boo over Brook Soso upon her arrival, with Nicky triumphing and having sex with her in the Litchfield chapel. The competition is judged by Mei Chang, who announces a draw. Nicky and Boo eventually tire of the competition, and agree to settle for the draw. Having seen the developing situation between Taystee, Vee and Poussey, Nicky advises Poussey to make nice with Vee, comparing the situation to being in love with a straight girl in high school who then gets a boyfriend ("Comic Sans"). Poussey takes Nicky's advice, and is later horrified to see Taystee giving Nicky a baggie of heroin in a bid to get her using again and buying from Vee ("40 Oz. of Furlough"). Vee had targeted Nicky after watching an AA meeting in which Nicky describes heroin as ''"her soulmate" and how she misses it "every single day". Nicky is clearly very emotionally affected when she sees the heroin. Season Three Nicky collaborates with Luschek, with whom she enjoys a tentative friendship, to sell the heroin stolen from Vee in Season 2. When Angie and Leanne discover the stash hidden in the laundry and begin using, Luschek retrieves it and threatens them not to tell anyone. Even so, Angie and Leanne alert CO Ford of Luschek's activities, and after he does nothing, tell other COs and finally Caputo. This prompts Caputo to search Luschek's desk. After Caputo finds a bag of heroin that Nicky had stashed there, Luschek snitches on Nicky to save himself and Caputo sends her to Maximum Security. Season Four Nichols is being held in Max, working as a cleaning lady. She briefly talks to Sophia in the SHU, slipping her a magazine to read to pass the time, but Sophia slashes her wrists with it instead. Nicky goes to an AA meeting and receives a chip for being clean for three years, although she cannot keep it because it's ".]] considered contraband ("Piece of Shit"). Whilst Nichols is in max, Luscheck receives many hateful letters from her and begins to feel guilt for what he has done. Nichols speaks with Stella, and it is revealed they had a brief sexual relationship in Max. When Luschek tries to bargain Nicky out of Max via his new friendship with celebrity inmate Judy King, King takes advantage of him by coercing him into exchanging sex for Nicky's release. Right as this "deal" is occurring, Nicky has sex with a female guard in exchange for heroin, breaking her three year stint of sobriety. .]] Nichols is warmly welcomed back into Minimum Security but is focused on scavenging around to find more drugs. At one point, she smokes crack in the corn crops with Alex, soon joined by Piper, and whilst high, Piper and Alex reveal their secrets to one another (the hitman and the branding) then finally begin to reconnect. Nichols once again vows to get clean after Red expresses pure heartbreak and despair at her current addiction. Nichols goes cold turkey and Pennsatucky helps her through her withdrawals. Throughout the season, Nichols tries to restart her sexual relationship with Morello but, due to her being married now, Morello repeatedly turns her down. Nichols concludes the season clean but admits to Morello she's a junkie. Season Five N/A Relationships Sexual/Romantic *Lorna Morello (former friends with benefits, best friends. The two have an on and off sexual relationship) *Alex Vause (one known time) *Brook Soso (one known time) *Stella Carlin (During her time in max, Nicky was sexually involved with Stella at least once). *High school best friend crush (refers to when having a conversation with Poussey Washington about straight girls) *Several other sexual encounters with unknown inmates Friends *Big Boo (competitive friendship/rivals) *Red (mother figure) *Tricia (former sister figure) *Norma Romano *Gina Murphy *Alex Vause *Piper Chapman * Lorna Morello *Poussey Washington *Luschek (former) *Stella Carlin (whilst in max) *Jade (former, before Litchfield) *Drew (former, before Litchfield) *Monica (former, before Litchfield) *Isaac (former, before Litchfield) *Jason (former, before Litchfield) *Benji (former, before Litchfield) *Heroin dealer (former, before Litchfield) *Pennsatucky Enemies * Piscatella *George Mendez *Luschek (traitor) *Vee *Marka Nichols Memorable Quotes Gallery Season 1 Promotional Photos nicky pps1.jpg nicky 2 pps1.jpg Season 2 Promotional Photos nicky promotional pic.jpg Others nicky1.gif nicky2.gif nicky3.gif nicky4.gif nicky5.gif Navigation Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:MAX inmates Category:Electrical Workers Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:SHU Inmates Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Builder Category:Season 5 Characters